


A Little Perverse

by vampireisthenewblack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Auto Anal, AutoAnal, Autosodomy, Community: hp_kinkfest, Established Relationship, Flash Fic, M/M, Self-Fuck, self fuck, self-fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:11:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampireisthenewblack/pseuds/vampireisthenewblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wants to watch Draco fuck himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Perverse

**Author's Note:**

> Epic thanks to venis-envy and sapphirescribe for betaing this for me, and for putting up with my flails and general deviance.
> 
> Written for the [Harry Potter Kinkfest](http://hp-kinkfest.livejournal.com/118424.html) on LJ.

"Are you ready?"

Draco looks up at Harry from his place on the bed. "Yes," he says. He's not sure he's going to be able to do it at all, if it's even going to be possible, but Harry wants it so badly. The way he's looking at Draco... 

Draco starts to get hard again. He closes his eyes and tries to think of something else as Harry chuckles. 

"Do it now, love," Harry says.

Quickly, before he gets completely hard. Draco won't be able to do it if he's too hard. The trick is, get his cock down there, get the head into his arse, and _then_ get hard. 

Or so Harry says. 

Draco takes a deep breath and uses two fingers to push the head of his cock into his lubed and stretched hole. With his legs spread and his balls pushed out of the way, his cock lies along his perineum, head just in the right place. Draco has to hold it there. It wants to pop right out at first. 

"That's it, love. That's perfect. You're fucking yourself."

Harry's voice comes from somewhere near the end of the bed, but Draco can't see him. "Not yet," Draco says, but as he thinks about it, about the fact his own cock is in his arse, he gets harder. He moans softly as his cock lengthens, thickens, as it slowly fills him up. 

He lies still for a moment, legs spread wide, hands holding his cock in place, stunned at the feeling. 

Back before he and Harry got together, Draco went to bed with a couple he met at a Muggle bar. He knows what it feels like to have his cock in someone's arse, a cock in his own at the same time, the overwhelming sensation of both at once. He's often tried to replicate it, his fingers inside himself while he fucks Harry.

This is different. This is his own cock. It's thick and hard and fills his arse nicely, shallow, but with the stretch he likes. And the stimulation on his cock, the angle, his own hands stroking the base, and the simple thought that he is _fucking_ _himself_ , all combine to bring him to a level of arousal that makes orgasm inevitable, and this while he's not moving much at all. 

"Move," Harry whispers, and he stands up so Draco can see him. His face and chest are flushed, his pants are stretched around his hard cock. "Fuck yourself." 

Draco pushes his cock further inside himself experimentally and groans because it's too much. "I'm going to come," he says, amazed because his stamina is usually impeccable—he's not eighteen anymore, after all. 

Harry rubs his hand over the front of his pants. "Do it. Fuck yourself, come in your own arse." 

Draco's hands move, pushing, releasing. He's going to want to do this all the time. He wonders if Harry will mind. "Merlin, fuck," he says, as his cock jerks and he feels it from the inside as well as in his cock. He starts to fuck himself harder using more force with his hands, instinctively rocking his hips up to meet his own thrusts. 

"That's it, Draco. God, you're beautiful. You should see this." Harry has his cock out now, stroking in time with the movement of Draco's hands as he fucks himself. "I want to see your own come leaking out of your hole." 

The bed springs creak beneath him as he rocks his hips up, pushes his cock in as far as it will go. His cock swells, and he feels it, his arse clenches in response, sucking his cock deeper, and he doesn't need to move any longer as he starts to come. Usually, Draco keeps fucking through his orgasm. He doesn't need to. The rhythmic contractions of his body milk him of every drop. He lies there, moaning as his body takes over, his hands falling away. 

His cock slips out of his arse, gives a final spurt that drips down over his leaking hole, and he opens his eyes to see Harry standing over him, cock in hand, close to coming himself. "Come in me," Draco says, reaching out, beckoning Harry to the bed. 

Harry doesn't need to be asked twice. He climbs on between Draco's still spread thighs and slides two fingers into his wet, stretched hole. "That was brilliant," he whispers. "I'll put the memory in the Pensieve. You have to see." Then he pulls his fingers free and slides his cock home. 

Draco arches. Harry goes deeper than Draco could, and it's perfect, even for the short time it takes for Harry to come. Two thrusts, and Harry stills, groaning as his cock pulses inside Draco, adding his own come to what's already inside. 

When Harry pulls out, Draco feels the mixture of come leaking out of him and onto the sheets. He feels dirty, well fucked, and just a little perverse. "That was..." He trails off, not quite sure how to describe it.

"It was brilliant," Harry says, collapsing beside Draco. The bedsprings protest again, but they're both so used to it that neither of them comment. "We have to do that again." 

"Anytime," Draco says.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed reading, please hit the [Kudos ♥] button.
> 
> [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/vampthenewblack/) | [dreamwidth](http://vampthenewblack.dreamwidth.org)  
> [Transformative Works Policy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/vampireisthenewblack/profile#remix)


End file.
